goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick all star heroes the movie: scene 1: years past
Transcript Sophie: (narrating) when I was 3 in 1992, I was at preschool with my friends Teacher: Okay kids. Guess what day it is! We will have a Colour behavior card day. But first, we will introduce a special guest who will explain and pass out the cards. His name is Kirk fogg. Kirk fogg: Good morning, boys and girls. My name is Kirk fogg, and I host legends of the hidden temple. I am gonna talk about each card you get. Each card has every colour, Something good or bad will happen to you depending on the card you have. It's like Chutes and Ladders. Ladders lead to good, and chutes lead to bad. Let's start with hot pink. If you get that card, guess what. You will get a one year break and you will be in first grade after your break. You will also get a gift card, and lots of bags. Next up, it was the purple card! That card means you did an awesome job, and you will get a Toys R Us gift card and a basket filled with goodies. The third one on our list is blue. If your card has A blue colour on it, you will receive a week off because you did a great job. The green card is up next! You will have a day off if you get that card. This is the in-the-middle card. It is the white Card. If your card is that, then nothing will happen, and you have to stay here. You will only be in a tiny bit of trouble if you have beige card. That means at the end of the day, your teacher will have a talk with you on how you can do better next time. Watch out if you get the yellow card. If you receive that card, you will lose half of your recess time. Let's hope that none of you get the dark yellow card. Because if you have that card, you will lose the entire recess period and you won't be allowed to use the computer. Don't get the Orange card either! That means you will be suspended from preschool for a week! Now please keep your eyes on this card. You don't want to get a red card. If you get that card, you're in dead meat and you will be kicked out of preschool forever! So for now, we will hand you the cards." has their cards Young sophie: "Oh boy! I have hot pink!" Young Ryan: "Me too! That means we get some some money and get bag of goodies. Kirk fogg: Guys, you used your brain and helped other kids in need! You shared your stuff with other students! Have fun at 1st grade! Go to the principal's office and make her proud! sophie, Ryan, holly and Terri leave Young Steven: Hooray! We got purple! That means we will get a gift card for Toys R Us! And we will get a basket of goodies too! And we will also get some plush toys. Kirk fogg: Nice work rest of you! You will just have a basket of goodies for you to share. Please head to the principal's office." Steven And Maria leaves Young Eva: "All right! Jordan, Adam, and i got blue!" Young Adam: "That means we get DVDs." Young jordan: And we could get to watch it." Kirk fogg: Great job! You each DVDs. You kids can now make your way to the principal's office! Eva, Adam And jordan leave Young James: "Yeah! We have green!" Young Andrew: "We are the best! Young Kiera: "That was great!" Kirk fogg: That will earn the Crusin cds. Go to the principal's office to get it!" others leave Yong Lucy: A white card. We can do better. Tiff: "Okay You Guys. Sit back down." Lucy and the kids sits down Kate: Oh no! I got beige! Ako: "I'm sorry Kate. But the reason why you got that is because you crashed into some things. Now go to the principal's office." leave Angelica: Uh oh! I got yellow. Kirk fogg: Let me tell you why Angelica. You refused to share and caused fights. You will lose half of your recess time and you have to do written work instead. Now go to the principal's office. leaves DW: "This is stupid! A dark yellow card? Give me a break!" Kirk fogg: That's because you acted spoiled when things didn't go your way. Please go to Principal Wendy's office." leaves Kiera: "Oh no! I got a red card!" Tiff: "Thats right Kiera. You will be suspended for a week. You kept throwing tantrums and refused to share constantly. You also broke other childrens toys! Now go straight to the principal's office!" leaves SallyJones1998: "Oh no! I got red! I want another chance! Kirk fogg: (In Kidaroo voice) "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE SALLY JONES!! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT!! YOU GOT THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE VERY RUDE, CUT PRESCHOOL TO RIP OFF STUFF ON THE COMPUTER, INTERRUPTED CLASS, AND GOT PRESCHOOL UNDER A LOCKDOWN!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!! AND WE FREAKING MEAN IT!! runs away crying and sobbing